fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC2
is the 2nd episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2th part of "Next Generation Arc", where Hermione De Borromeo become Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot The story begins where a prologue begins with the Five Elements and the five Shikigami-Fairies. The legend that deceased people were reincarnated as Shikigami-Fairies after their deaths, whether human or yokai. These Shikigami-Fairies are the spiritual fairies who are actually the half-youkai, they have more mythical and animalistic appearance and they were larger unlike ordinary fairies, only the Onmyouji-Precures can enter into a pact with these Shikigami-Fairies. Normal humans and regular Precures cannot see Shikigami-Fairies. Only the Onmyouji-Precures can control the transformation of their familiars into the Shikigami-Fairies according to the will of their masters. Into Yomi, the underword where evil ones and youkais resides, Leontes was furious of feeling humiliated by his defeat by a Capulet girl like Juliet, who becoming a Onmyōji-Pretty Cure. He swore he killed her with his own hands. He looked the Dragon's Gate where Orochi is captive inside of it and 44 Pentagrams seals on the Dragon's Gate, it is necessary to bring the energy of Mugen Furyoku to break all one by one, in order to released Orochi and conquer the world and Takamagahara, and his revenge will be accomplished after 400 years have passed after his death, he becoming the god of Yomi where he developed plans for revenge he had long awaited, he has merged with some youkais to becoming a Hanyō and a Tsukumogami. Into Kyoto, the blonde-haired girl of 16 named "Hermione De Borromeo", she had amethyst purple eyes, two blond curly or drills-like braids and a curly drill-like ponytail, and so a headdress that tied hair. She wears also her lilac kunoichi outfit (similar of her casual outfit) with backless behind of her where a kind of tattoo in the shape of an red phoenix on her back. She had a purple scarf around of her neck that she can used as a hood to hide her hair and even use a bird mask to hide her face, a obi around of her size. In her little bag, she has the smoke bombs with itching powder, and cutting cards that serve as kunais. She has been surrounded by admirers for her beauty and popularity, she make the charisma and to show off. Outside the crowd around Hermione, Antonio (is sweatdropped with a weird look), seem exasperated by the haughty attitude and see her as a spoiled brat, Hermione launched a cutting card like a kunai across of Antonio's face which surprised him, he had a scratch and bleeds. Hermione questioned who is the spoiled brat, she rushed quickly like a lightning and and pinched his ear strongly, she said must show respect for the nobles. Into the Forest of Hungry Wolves, the black-haired man around of 20 years old named "Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet", he's Hermione's childhood close friend since 10 years and he was reincarnated as an Hanyō and a Tsukumogami like Romeo. Along with Francisco and Curio (who are also be reincarnated), he had learned about the poachers are assaulted by a couple of feral children with the wolf pack. Tybalt has questioned as he thought that Japanese wolves have long disappeared and since when there were wild children here. Into the flashback into the Forest of Hungry Wolves, Curio (as a Tanuki form) and Francisco (as a Kitsune form) sniffing to find some tracks, Francisco said he found a footprint similar to a shoe, Curio replied it's probably a human, he said these rumors among the wolfpack, there were two creatures with the human appearance with their demonic features, Francisco thinking these are youkais and probably the Hanyō as he had heard rumors therefore one of them who had a lupine appearance and be called the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet" which questioned Curio, and secondly that when they enter the forest will be hunted by wolves and two wild teenagers, there was a track with shoe prints. Suddenly, a bear appears behind of them as it growls. Curio and Fracisco are trying to run away while the bear tries to attacking them, it slashed a tree with claws as it roars. They are rescured by a young wild girl by imited a wolf howl and carried them into her arms, it's Juliet, she said they should avoid entering the Forest of Hungry Wolves and they are lucky that she was there to rescue them. She goes to the ancient shrine where she called the wolf pack to help them. The wolf pack appears, the wolf leader attacking the bear and repulsed the bear's attack and fled. Francisco thanked her, Juliet looked him as he's still into his Kitsune form, she loose him with Curio as she had an aversion with foxes. Juliet make a backflip and arises on the ground in four legs as she growls like a wolf. Juliet is so fast that the bear was struggling to catch up with them, she jumped to dodged from the bear's claws. Francisco asked what's wrong as she did not recognize him, Francisco and Curio returned into their human form (with the puffs of smokes), Juliet is surprised as they are returned into their human forms in which she had recognized Francisco and Curio as she has not seen them since 400 years ago since she dies in her previous incarnation, and now they are reincarnated like her. Juliet hugged Curio and Francisco happily as they are miss her, and even reincarnated she remembers them, she brokes the hug and start to talking. She wondered what they were doing here in the Forest of Hungry Wolves. Francisco said he head about rumors about feral teenagers who are raised by wolves, they have to go if things are real, and he had finally understood that both feral teenagers are actually Juliet and another feral teen is probably Romeo since they have seen him since earlier into the forest. Curio asked for what reason they attack all who enter the forest and it is because of that that nobody come near, Juliet turned her head to the shrine as she explains that she and Romeo with the wolves acted to defend and protect the shrine. Into the shrine, there are two statues represented "Cure Uzume" and "Cure Otohime", the first two women who becoming the Onmyouji-Precure, they have sealed Orochi and lock him into the Dragon's Gate six months ago. She must make a final offering before she and Romeo are leaving the forest, because they must prepare to face their fate that await them. End of the flashback into the forest entry, Tybalt have to go alone while Francisco and Curio must to leave, he warned at Tybalt that must be very careful because the wolves attack anyone who enters in the forest, and they are separated and leave him alone. Tybalt was walking in the forest in search of the two wild teenagers. Suddenly, someone jumps from the tree and knocks him behind before he notices. Meanwhile to the shrine located of the Forest of Hungry Wolves, Hermione launched a cutting cards like kunais as she ordered to show and appear there, but there was nobody here. Only, there are two statues of Cure Uzume and Cure Otohime, Hermione was approaching of the statue of Cure Otohime as these cutting the cards were stuck to the statue. She go remove these cutting cards and and she noticed an ancient sword placed on the tokonoma as she come near to examine this ancient sword "Kusanagi Sword". Suddenly, Hermione turns her head as she feeling a omen, this wild woman is Juliet. She jumped at Hermione and knocked her to the wall, Hermione unsheathed her ninja blade from the scabbard and be armed, she asked who is she and trying to attacking her by surprise. Juliet appears and said that Hermione has desecrate this shrine and trying to stolen the Kusanagi Sword, Hermione questioned about it, but Juliet ordered angrily to leave this shrine if she tries to stolen the Kusanagi Sword and desecrate this shrine. Hermione goes on the attack and try to attack her with a ninja blade, Juliet dodged the sword blows, Hermione replied she did not intend to steal this ancient sword but simply to find Tybalt as he must to find the two wild teenagers who are raised by wolves, so one is nicknamed by the people the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet". She grabbed Juliet's collar shirt, she slammed her to the ground, and points her blade at Juliet. The wolves rushed to Hermione and they biting her on her left shoulder and right arm. However when Hermione looked Juliet's familiar face, past memories in previous incarnations submerge in their minds, Hermione visits Juliet in her cell in the first time, later in Mantua she met Juliet again, becomes embittered and jealous, she attacks Juliet, before fainting in exhaustion. When she awakens, she trying to kill Juliet again, but she stopped her with her bare hand. Hermione returns home afterwards and reconcile. After flashbacks, Hermione is soothed as she recognized Juliet after 400 years have passed since their previous lives, she put away her blade in the scabbard while Juliet ordered the wolves to release her, wolves releases Hermione from their bites. Later, the two girls talk about their reincarnations after 400 years have passed, Juliet thinking that Hermione is also been reincarnated, Hermione nodded her head as she remembers of Juliet, she felt in that it is as if it were yesterday. And yet, the feral teenager that Hermione had heared about her is Juliet, she questioned why Juliet had lived into wild life as she will be in the luxury and nobility. Juliet explains her parents are killed by Leontes as a infant, she and Romeo are raised by wolves and living into the ancient shrine 16 years ago. Hermione had heard about Romeo, she asked where is Romeo. Meanwhile, Tybalt has open his eyes regained consciousness after being knocked out, he discovered he was surrounded by wolves and Romeo himself. He gets up suddenly as he grabs his shirt collar, and threatened him with a blade. But yet, he realized after some flashbacks submerge on their minds, both recognize themselves and each other, even after their current reincarnations. Suddenly, the meeting was quickly interrupted, it's Leontes who appears, he had creates a seal from his hand palm to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to created an amulet paper, and then send it to form an Ayakashi who look like a phoenix youkai, the rest of the Mugen Furyoku is bring to the Dragon's Gate, in order to break one of the 44 Pentagram seals, and it is now 43 Pentagram seals after one of them is broken from the Dragon's Gate. The wolves pack are growled and glared towards Leontes, . Major Events * Hermione De Borromeo and Tybalt are appeared in the first time. * At the end of the episode, Hermione turned into the Shikigami-Fairy, known as "Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer", after she revealed her true form. * Tybalt is reincarnated as an Hanyō and a Tsukumogami like Romeo, an animated sword. * As a child after his current reincarnation, Tybalt was entrusted the care to Hermione when she has 6 years old. * It was revealed that Suzaku / Hermione's element is fire. * Hermione's current reincarnation is a Shikigami-Fairy, Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer, but her true form is sealed into human form which allows to lives as a normal human. * Francisco's current reincarnation is a Yōko (a fox-man), and Curio is reincarnated as a Tanuki but conserves his human form while added his Tanuki features. Trivia * It was the first time where a character who is a human originally and turned into a fairy. * Two statues of Cure Otohime and Cure Uzume are mentioned at the temple. * It was mentioned that Cure Uzume and Cure Otohime from the first generation team Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins, were missing after sealed Orochi and lock him in the Dragon's Gate six months ago. * The Kusanagi Sword is show briefly of the episode, before Meg had stolen it in episode 10. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: "Suzaku" is the one of the "Four Holy Beasts" from the "Chinese Mythology", it represented the Vermilion Bird of the South and the Summer season, the element is fire. Suzaku meaning in Japanese "Vermilion Bird". Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Curio * Francisco Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Next Generation Arc